Parting Ways (English Version)
by inolvidable23
Summary: They never thought that she would be the first of them to say goodbye to something as simple as a car crash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; Lauren: Goodbye Of The Light**

Kenzi is coming home this week and that is enough to have Bo and Tamsin cleaning the house all day. It was only two days ago when she called to tell us the good news and that time, Bo and Tamsin had been woking up early to go to the grocery store, make breakfast and do all the work that is usually reserved to me.

But maybe seeing they could do it too, the next time I should ask for their help.

"Good morn...wow..."

Tamsin looked and gave me a smile while she put coffe in my cup and Bo was tapping the seat next to her with a big smile, that one smile that made my legs weak. We weren't together, nothing like that but I think we're returning to that path or that's what I'm hoping for even if with Bo I'm never certain.

Don't get me wrong, I know she loves me because it shine in her eyes but I'm scared of her givin up on me again for Dyson, Tamsin, Rainer 2.0 or some other fae who could sustain her. I'm not stupid and I know that I couldn't bear another game like that. That's why, till she was really sure, we're better off as friends with longing looks and lovers eyes in our home with our annoying roomate called Tamsin that everyday seemed more my daughter and less my forced partner.

_Your forced partner? Come on, Lo..._

That was right, sometimes Tamsin was so complex that I wasn't sure what type of relationship we had. I think is just behind my strange relationship with Kezi because after everything, Kenzi occuped a important part in my heart and no one could replace her.

"What are you thinking?" asked Bo kissing my cheek.

"In a way to make Kenzi stay. You clean more since she's coming that you ever did in you life." I said taking a sip of my coffe-. "God, Tamsin. I think you becoming a pro in this."

"Of course and this is the best your going to have in your life." said Tamsin turning around to make the dishes.

"I'm sorry we don't help more." said Bo catching my attention again.

"Don't worry. Some part of me like be the one cleaning all your mess." I said to her not being all sincere about that one.

I came to live here at the clubhouse when Kenzi left only because Bo asked me to. She told me she needed someone to talk and understand her and she believed that me or Kenzi were the only one who could do it but Kenzi wasn't there anymore and I was the second plate for her.

Always the second one.

It was pathetic but it was real. Maybe with Kenzi's visit this time she could help her bestfriend to pick someone or just let everybody go because I will turn crazy at this rate.

_Why don't you leave her? Is not like she didn't abandon you before..._

My mind was right but my heart was having nothing of it and I was unable to get aways from Bo like I tried so many times before, for my own good and Bo's.

This was like Romeo and Juliette and like them, we were destined to end up in tragedy.

"Lauren, you don't have to do everything." said Bo taking my hand. "I promise you that from now on, I'll help you with the house."

"Thanks." I said knowing that she was lying." Well, I haveto go. I have a patient who breaths ice and other one who has a third leg."

"Really?" asked Tamsin looking at me with a smile.

"No that leg, pervert."

"I can take you to the clinic." said Bo trying to get up from the chair before I stopped her.

"Don't worry. I have a car and I know how to drive." I said with a smile. "You can continue cleaning and jumping for Kenzi."

"I forgot that the awesome chief of Evony Fleurette Marquise's clinic can't be seen in...how she called my car? Ah, yes, my old as a disonaur car." said Bo crossing her arms on her chest. "...and that's why the chief have a new car that makes her hotter than she is."

"Don't be bad, Bo. I love your Camaro but I need to work and you need to get the clubhouse ready for Kenzi with all yours and Tamsin work to make Kenzi feel like old times."

Bo smiled at me and I felt the doors of heaven opening to me while she let go of my hand and put a rebel hair out of my face before she looked at me directly at the eyes with a intensity that let me breathless.

"We'll be waiting." said Bo. "Kenzi wants to see you, you know? And she said that she has something to tell us, the two of us."

_That's my girl..._

"Then I won't be late." I said giving her one of my best smiles before I looked at Tamsin. "Bye, Tamsin."

"Bye, MacGyver." said Tamsin.

I heard Bo laugh before I closed the door and walked to my car while I felt something warm inside at the though of everyone coming back together to welcome Kenzi, even Hale was here with us, in our minds.

_And just like that, Team Bo comes together, again..._

**-Parting Ways-**

_Five hours later..._

"Finally..."

Normally I'm not this tired after only five hours of work but my patience with ice breath froze me two times and the one with the third leg...let's just say that his third leg was product of eating a magic horse.

"Doctor, you should go home and rest." said my assistant with a smile.

"In a second, Mary. I need some air."

"Today was a rough day, right?"

"Not rough just...strange. Today I learned that when one fae eats one margic horse he or she could end up with...well, you saw what happen to our patient."

"That was funny, doctor." laughed my assistant.

"Yeah, it was till he kick my with that leg and then tried to convince to not tell anything of that to Bo." I said with a little smile.

"Well, the succubus is very protective of you, doctor." said my assistant looking at the ground. "Are you...?"

"No...we were long time ago but...is a long history."

She seemed convinced before she walked out of my office leaving me alone with my thoughts. Today Kenzi was coming back home and she wanted to tell me and Bo something.

It surprised me and the wildest part of my mind thought that maybe Kenzi could help us with being back in the game again or not seeing we weren't able do decide it for ourselves.

It was funny that I neede Kenzi to help me with my relationship with Bo seeing as we were never the best friends or even partners because she was all over Dyson and didn't knew anything about me but now, after spending more time together before she left, I don't know, I felt like she knew me better and could help me with my problems.

"Who said that I needed Kenzi or her friendship for that." I said with a smile.

I looked at my watch and saw that was my time to go home and that, if I didn't leave fast I was going to be late to meet Kenzi and the others in the clubhouse so I ran to the private parking of the clinic where I saw the paramedics of the ambulance who greeted me with a warning.

"Be careful, doctor. Is raining outside." said one of the boys.

"We can leave you at home if you want." said the other boy.

"Thanks guys but I can go alone. Have a good night." I said before getting into my car.

When I got out of the parking I realized that the boys were right, it was raining like never before and I even got surprised when I found out that nobody was in the streets making me think for a moment that I was in the middle of some trap waiting to catch me.

In fact, if we were in the middle of some case this is exactly the trap I could have expected from some fae.

_Your in the fae world, honey...everything can happen._

My mind was right. In my time with the fae I lived everything and I wasn't sure if something more could happen to me but then, I felt something froze me to the bone and I saw two eyes looking at me with a devilish smile.

I was cold and his smile was scary as he showed himself like a king. This wasn't one of my patients who always came to thank me or discuss something with me.

No, this men came with a mission and that was the scariest part of him being in my back seat.

"Hello, doctor." said the man with a smile. "Don't stop and continue driving."

"Who...who are you?" I asked having the feeling that I already knew this man.

"Oh...I'm the father of...who you call her in your mind?" he said laughing. "Ah, yes. The love of your life."

I tried to get out the car but he grabbed my neck from behind and took the control of the car out of my hands turning it to a building that I couldn't skip.

"We'll see each other again...in hell..." he said to me before he dissapeared.

With my eyes open, my body full of fear and the true that I was going to crash into the building in any second I though one more time in Bo and I put my hands over my head trying to stop the pain I knew it was coming.

I remember Kenzi's visit today, the happiness in Bo when she talked about her best friend and the mood of everybody, happy to have the little russian human back. That was all she wanted, everyone happy and now she had it...she was going to lose it?

I was going to lose the chance to be with Bo one more time because her father? The dark kight was going to take that from me?

The answer was a simple yes, because I, Lauren Lewis, was human and humans couldn't recover from the crash I was about to live.

I could feel the car breaking into pieces when it crashed against the wall of the building, the pain, the blood, the noise. The worse of being a doctor is that you could do your own diagnostic and mine right now wasn't very good.

I was going to die and I didn't wanted to die.

_Bo!_

I couldn't talk. I couldn't call her. I couldn't even felt my own heart beating for her anymor and with all the tired feeling I was having at that moment, I closed my eyes waiting for someone to find me and get me back to her.

Because I was Bo's and for good or bad if I had to die, I wanted to do it in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tamsin: Unexpected Friendship Gone**

They usually never call me to collect a soul, in fact, I didn't remember the last time they did it, that's why I was surprised when my old bracelet of valkyrie reacted with the job I though I was never going to do again.

"What's that?" asked Kenzi behind me.

I jumped hiding my bracelet when I saw her. I didn't want to destroy the happiness that surrounded the house or bring Kenzi back the memories of Hale's and her death so I just looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing important, but I have to go." I said sounding convincingly.

"Something dangerous?" asked Kenzi again.

"No, of course not. I only have to go to see someone. I'll be back soon." I promised.

"Ok...then, can you go get Lauren after you're finished? Bo said she should be here by now and I'm worried she oversleep in the lab again." said Kenzi with a smile.

"Bring doc back from her geek realm, sure." I said before getting out the house evading more questions.

When I got out the house I spread my wings and flew to where the bracelet told me to go guiding me through a dark street nearly empty. The rain just stopped a moment before I received the message and that was weird, but I didn't take it as anything important while I located my objective and flew to the ground to see who it was.

A car crash. Something as normal between humans that I didn't understand why they wanted me here when they should let god or some angel get that soul. At least that's what I thought till I saw something familiar in the ground, near the car.

A car that was completely destroyed now.

"A stethoscope?" I asked while I looked closely at the car.

That's when I recognized the car. A luxurious deportive black car, the same one that Evony gave to Lauren as a way to make the doctor, not ride in Bo's old Camaro and the principal reason for most of the arguments between the human Morrigan and the succubus.

The two of them seemed kids competing for a doll and even if I found that amusing, sometimes I asked myself why Evony won't let it go, knowing that Bo and Lauren only had eyes for each other and why Bo couldn't relax a little and put her efforts in trying to win the doctor's heart back.

Even if with the car, Evony did a really good job winning a few points over Bo, of course.

_Lauren's car..._

"Doc!"

I ran to the car seeing the smoke under it. It seemed to be blow up from some bomb and in the middle of all this, on the ground there was her, the woman I hated with all my being but the one who showed some kindness towards me in a long time.

Lauren Lewis. The woman that Bo Dennis loved even if she didn't realize it yet.

"Oh, my sweet Odin..." I muttered, walking to her.

I knelt on the ground trying to see the how bad was she and when I saw it I wanted to vomit. Lauren's body was bruised, she had some cuts that made the blood run down her pale neck, making the good doctor lose all the life she had left.

"Lauren?" I asked, putting my hands where it was safe for me to touch her.

From where I could see, Lauren had several broken ribs, one leg that wasn't in the correct position, the arms probably fractured and her mouth a little turned like if it was broken.

The pain from all these wounds would make her die in a matter of seconds after the car crash.

I didn't know why I wanted to cry. I hated Lauren Lewis and I was the only one in the group who felt that without having a problem with it. She was intelligent, calm, she was pretty good at what she did and even if you found something bad about her, you never could find anything that she did because she was a bad person.

I hated her for that...and I admired her for the same.

_You, Tamsin, the valkyrie, is admitting to me, Lauren, the weak human who knows how to kick your ass Lewis that you admire me...wow...that's new..._

I sobbed in my own mental joke while I touched Lauren's bruised face without knowing what to do or what to say. She was part of my newfound family, the one I didn't want to lie and now...and now she wasn't there anymore.

"Who's going to be there to argue with me now?" I asked touching her hair. "Who's going to cook the muffins for Kenzi?" "Who's going to help Trick in the Dal and Dyso with the cases?" "Who's going to bring Hale flowers?" "Who's going to...to love Bo?"

Think of Bo make me realize that I didn't know how to tell this to her. There wasn't anything to revive Lauren, there was no way to help her now because the doctor was death and Bo would never accept that.

Because like I knew, Bo loved Lauren without really realizing it.

"Damnit, doc." I sobbed as a tear rolled down my face. "Bo is going to kill me for this, you know? She always loved you, even if she didn't know it yet. You know she's an idiot, but she loves you, more than she loves me or Dyson. We never were a competition when you walked through the door."

And that was the hard truth. It was the time to tell this even if it hurt a lot and now I felt even more idiot for not saying it before.

Maybe that's what Kenzi wanted to tell them.

"I'm sorry, Lauren. I should have been a better person, but... I don't know if I can." I admitted looking at the ground. "I wish you could tell me what to do, at the end, you always had the solution, right? That's what Kenzi and Bo always said so...tell me now, what I have to do?"

"I think you have to take me to...Valhalla?" asked a voice behind me.

I turned to see Lauren, but she wasn't the same Lauren that I knew while she was a human, no. This was Lauren's ghost, the soul of the woman who I had in the ground, broken.

"Lauren..."

"I'm...death?" she asked, confused.

I looked at her broken body without being able to do anything else and she breathed. Only one tear ran down her face and it was enough to break my heart because, after everything, she wanted to be on this earth, she deserved to be here more than others but life had other plans...

"Is...strange...you know?" she said suddenly. "I knew that I was going to die first because I was human and you far, but now that it happened I feel... strange."

"How I say this to Bo?" I asked, looking at the ground. "How I explain her that you are...?"

Lauren looked at me. She was scared for the first time because we both knew what could happen. Bo was an emotional creature and losing someone from her family was hard for her, but losing Lauren... I knew exactly what would happen when the succubus learn about this.

Like always and only after a moment of doubt, Lauren looked at me and smiled while the tears ran down her face and I felt something that made me want to hug her but when I got up to do it I only could trespass her making more real the fact that she was now a ghost.

"Tell her that she had always been the light of my life since the first moment we meet..." she said in a whisper. "...tell her that she made me whole again with sadness and happiness begin the most precious thing in the world when she gave me her love and the chance to meet new people. Tell her to not give up, tell her to fight and tell her that...she couldn't let her father control her life."

-I will...-I whispered.

A light appeared at the end of the alley closer to the accident and I knew that was the place where I should leave Lauren to let her go to Valhalla, the place where heroes and heroines went to serve Odín.

Why was it hard to let her go and go back to my life? The answer was easy. Lauren was a especial woman and in the time I knew her all I did was to treat her bad and ignore her.

"Doc..."

"Don't say anything, Tamsin, is ok." said Lauren with a smile.

Then I did something I never thought I would do. I tried to hug her even if I could never touch her and that surprised her who didn't hug me back at first, but then she hug me too and we held each other a little till I separated myself from her.

"It's time." I said more to myself than her.

"Yeah..." said Lauren, who started to walk in the light till she stopped looking at me again.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her.

"Take care of them, Tamsin and tell Kenzi she's the owner of all my things." said Lauren.

I looked at her before she smiled at me and then Lauren walked away, through the light as I watched, sad and amazed because she seemed an angel going back to heaven while I stood there, alone with her human body.

It was time to bring her home and with her family. It was time to give her the goodbye we never wanted to give but she deserved because this woman who just walked into Valhalla knew how to destroy the fae but she never wanted to do it, she only wanted to be with Bo and now that was over too.

I walked back to her body and looked at her before I took her in my arms as I looked around me with tears blurring my eyes. Those were tears of sadness and pain, but they were tears of rage too, because this wasn't a casual accident, not if you looked closely.

_The dark knight..._

His name appeared in my mind like a whisper, but I wasn't an idiot. It wasn't a casuality, it was the energy that still surrounded the place and with Lauren's last words to Bo, it made it more clear to me.

I looked again at Lauren, who was still in my arms and I breathed. I couldn't take her to the club house because I didn't have the energy to talk and show Bo or Kenzi what happened so I though in the next best place and realized that there was only one more person who I could ask for help.

It would be hard for him, but I couldn't bear to look at Bo and Kenzi yet.

I spread my wings again flying away while I saw the police getting to the place of the accident and then I looked again at Lauren, not knowing how we would recover from this.

Because today and in this moment I lost a part of my family that for me was someone between a friend and a rival and that hurt me deeply that's why while I flew to my next stop I kissed Lauren on the forehead as I promised her that I was going to destroy the dark knight and I was going to end his mission forever.

Even if it ended with my life too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dyson: The Keeper**

In all my life I've been the guardian of more people and object that I care to remember, but nothing was as precious as the thing she left me in one rainy afternoon in November after a quick training session.

I looked at my hands to see the little letter she left for me. A letter she wrote to let us known what to do with her things when her time came, even if it wasn't for another fifty years or sixty if she took care of herself well. I didn't want it at first, but she, like always, convinced me it was the best.

I didn't know why I was thinking in that letter right now, but I was doing it and between this and some weird feeling I started to remember the day she gave the letter to me and the reasons for me to keep it.

**Flashback**

_She didn't stop looking at me and she was getting me nervous because she seemed to want to tell me something and at the same time she seemed scared of telling me anything so, after the training as a shadow thief, Kenzi left us alone and I looked at Lauren trying to figure out what she was hiding from me._

_"You're ok?" I asked a little worried._

_Me and Lauren just got into a comfortable step in our relationship and I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable but she just looked at me, making me feel more worried till she got her purse and gave me a letter while I looked at her confused._

_"This is my will. I want you to have it and to do it when I'm gone." said Lauren looking at the ground._

_I couldn't be more surprised if she told me that she was pregnant with Bo's child. It was incredible that she had this planned out and that she wanted me to have it till the moment it needed to be used._

_"Lauren..." _

_"Dyson, you're the only one who could do it." said Lauren, who was still looking at the ground. "You're too noble to not do it."_

_I looked between her and the letter a couple of minutes without knowing what to do. I was speechless by the fact that she wanted me as a keeper of her will and at the same time I was asking myself why now, when everything was so bad._

_Why not now? Asked my mind._

_"Why?" I asked Lauren needing her answer._

_"Because everything is a mess, Dyson. Because we could die tomorrow in the hands of the Una Mens or...good knows who can come after us and besides, I'm going to die before all of you...maybe before Kenzi." she said looking at me. "I need to leave my things in good hands."_

_I understood her better than she imagined. Years of experience taught me that it was better if you gave everything till the end. Live without regrets, the humans say Either way, if your life is short, it was better to do what she was doing now._

_"Thanks." _

_"Don't thank me and promise me you will do it." she said before taking my hand in hers._

_"I promise." I whispered._

_Whatever happened, I decided to do what she wanted me to do from now on till the day she took her last breath._

**End of Flashback**

I left the letter in my nightstand when, suddenly, two white wings appeared in front of me and saw Tamsin standing there with tears in her eyes and a body in her arms.

Lauren's body.

"Tamsin...Lauren!"

I ran to them helping the valkyrie with Lauren and putting her in my bed while I tried not to think in the coldness of her body or the cuts and bruises covering her while I looked at Tamsin for and explanation.

"A car accident..." said Tamsin looking at the ground. "...she's death, Dyson..."

"No...she's...she's not..." I said, looking at the blondes of my life.

Tamsin looked at the ground and I focused on Lauren, who had her eyes closed and looked like she was sleeping even with the cuts and the bruises. I touched her face at the same time I felt my heart break as I tried to feel some life inside her, but there was nothing.

Lauren was nothing but a corpse right now.

"Lauren!" I growled.

I could feel my eyes glowing and my wolf trying to break free and growl at Lauren to wake her up, but my human senses knew that it was too late.

She wasn't going to wake up.

"What happened?" I asked in a voice that didn't seemed mine.

"I felt the dark knight close...I think it has to do with this." said Tamsin.

I punched my nightstand making everything fall to the ground, including Lauren's letter who had her will inside. The one she trusted me and the one I now had to open to accomplish her last wish.

I took the letter in my hands while Tamsin grabbed my arm using her free hand to take one of Lauren's. It was strange, I couldn't deny it. Lauren wasn't our best friend, at first she was our enemy, but despite that there we were crying like idiots for her.

How it was possible to change hate for respect and friendship? I thought while I looked at the doctor and a tear ran down my face.

In my case it was easy. Over the years Lauren won me with her loyalty and her way to do what it needed to be done. I never was a family person, especially with her, but she always did the best for us, especially for Bo, yes, but we all were touched by her.

Included me, the noble wolf.

I closed my eyes growling at myself for being stupid in my stubbornness to put myself between her and Bo when all she deserved was to be happy. Lauren was especial, she was light and I tried to erase her because of my jealousy that I understand now it was unnecessary.

Bo wasn't mine, she made her own choices and her choices made Lauren Lewis the one for her even if she didn't realize it yet.

_When she learns about this..._

I knew Bo was going to be destroyed. I still remembered how she was when Nelson tried to kill Lauren and they just got in time to save her. I knew too how bad Bo reacted when someone told her that her humans would die long before her.

I looked at the letter again and then I knelt in front of Lauren open it while Tamsin put her head on my shoulder an looked at the letter making the two of us read at the same time what was written there.

_Dyson,_

_If you are reading this then I'm death. I don't if is going to be because some battle or simply because my human lifespan, so before we start this I only want so say something to you: Congratulations, you won._

I shook my head because that wasn't true. I didn't win anything. I just lost one of the best people I didn't know I had.

_I choose you because even if we have our differences I know you can do my last wish and if you need help I'm sure Tamsin would be able to help you only because I know she has some respect for me._

"Idiot..." muttered Tamsin.

_I only need you to do two things: The first one is going to talk to my lawyer. He can give you everything Kenzi and Bo will need to dispose all my money. The second one is that I want that my house, my car and everything material goes to Kenzi, she can keep them or throw them all except the lab coat, that one is for Bo._

_Don't think I let you out of this even if we are not the best friends you are part of the family and deserve this. To you, Dyson, I left all my staff. I know that the light fae will have no problem working with them and don't worry for Evony, she has a contract that forces her to let them go if you need them. For Tamsin, I left an amount of money to help her to restore her home. Tell her not to go look for architects, Acacia has them picked up already._

_This is my will, Dyson. Please, make it happen and use it to create a better world. Is all I ask for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lauren._

I could hear Tamsin crying beside me, obviously surprised that Lauren thought of her and left her money to restore her home when, at the moment Lauren left her will, they were strangers to each other.

For me she left the staff, for her the money to restore her home and for Bo and Kenzi she left her life. This is how she wanted to do with all she had and she wanted me to do it making me realize how incredible she was.

I left the letter on the table and breathed touching Lauren's hair while I remembered the moment I meet her, our differences every time we had to work together, our fight over Bo, our training, our true friendship.

"I have to...bring Kenzi and Bo." muttered Tamsin.

"Go..." I whispered.

She kissed me and left letting me alone for the first time with that human while my insides cried in pain and fury and I put my head in the bed, letting out a cry that resounded throughout all the gym while the tears ran down my face unable to stop.

We just lost Lauren because our stupid world and I didn't know how to overcome the pain of losing the person I just learn to respect in a short period of time, so I let my wolf take control of everything changing me in my animal form while I let a growl and jumped on the bed to stay beside Lauren like if she was a lost familiar.

And just like that, while I waited for Kenzi, Tamsin and especially Bo to come here, I put my wolf head on Lauren's shoulder and let out a breath as a tear ran down my animal face and I licked my nose knowing only one thing.

Nothing was going to be ok ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kenzi: My Secret Sister**

Waiting for Tamsin to come back from whatever she had to do and with Lauren was bad enough, but having to do it with a Bo who was worried was so much worse.

Sometimes I don't understand how she can't see how much in love she is with the doc.

That was my job for today, making the two of them see that they are better together than apart. In my mind was like it had to happen even if I had to recognize that I needed time to adjust to "doccubus" really begin the end game of this triangle.

But I learned that love is love and I only can help my bestie to realize that this is what she needed for real.

Life is too short to waste them in stupid things and I wanted to start some friend-partnership with Lauren now that I matured and I realized that begin jealous of Lauren was something stupid that I needed to let go. We were both humans here, in this fae world, where everyone looked at us like we were slaves or food.

Lauren and Kenzi. Kenzi and Lauren. The team human of Bo Dennis, that's what we were for real, now and forever.

"If they not here in five minutes I'm going to the clinic." said Bo standing in the middle of the living room.

I smiled, walking up to her to take her hands in mine. Bo was nervous and the truth was that I was nervous too, but I tried to remain calm knowing that Bo would lose control if she sensed my worry.

"You know how Lauren can get."

"No, she wanted to see you too." said Bo looking at the door. "She wouldn't miss you coming back here, Kenzi...and where the hell is Tamsin?"

I was about to answer when we saw Tamsin appear throughout the door giving me the saddest eyes I ever saw in her.

"Where have you been?" asked Bo walking to Tamsin. "It doesn't matter. Look, stay with Kenzi while I go to get Lauren."

When Bo mentioned Lauren, Tamsin looked at the ground and I could see a tear rolling down her face making me worry grow into a fear because I could feel it in that moment.

Something happened to Lauren.

_You and I are different..._

_Of course we are. You are Kenzi and I'm Lauren. In this world that is a big difference..._

I never told anyone about that talk. The one that made me see Lauren in another light after I went to see her when she broke up with Bo because if anybody seemed to care, I knew Lauren needed someone too.

In the middle of that talk we let the old scars heal, the old trusting issues resolve. She told me the truth, why she let Bo go and when I heard her talk I felt my heart break at the same time that I decided I couldn't hate Lauren anymore.

_You know what means to live in the streets, Kenzi. But, you know what it means to live alone? You know what it means not being important to anyone? You know what it means to love a person so much that it hurts and that this person loves you too but is unable to show it? Making Bo be with me was condemning her to hate me at the end and I don't want that._

"Bo, wait..." I heard Tamsin say.

I looked at the valkyrie who had her eyes focused on me because she wasn't able to look at Bo and breathed, saying to me with her eyes what she couldn't tell me with words.

"No..." I muttered.

I knelt on the ground, putting my hand on my lips. I didn't know what was happening or why, but I knew something bad happened to Lauren and that she wasn't coming back.

"Bo..." I heard Tamsin say.

"I won't be late. She may be doing some huge proyect..."

"Bo. Lauren is death." said Tamsin with a broken voice.

Now I understood my grandmother when she said that feeling things wasn't the same that know them. I felt that Lauren wasn't there with us anymore, my heart and the look Tamsin gave me was telling me all about it, but knowing it for sure...there wasn't any comparation in the pain of knowing the truth.

"What...?" "What did you say?" asked Bo surprised.

Suddenly I felt my worry focused on Bo while Tamsin cried, looking at the ground. My best friend and the most important woman of my life was standing there, looking at the valkyrie with big shocked eyes as her beautiful tragedy was presented in front of her like a slow movie.

"It was an accident, Bo." said Tamsin. " A car accident, I couldn't..."

A punch threw her to the ground while I woke up from the ground using the last strength I had and ran to Tamsin putting myself in front of her to protect her from Bo who walked to us with a mortal air surrounding her. Her blue aura glowing with the wag of her hips and her furious face full of pain.

"That is not true." growled Bo with a voice that it wasn't hers.

"Is true." said Tamsin behind me. "That is what I needed to do...I had to go to collect her soul."

"Enough!"

This time the two of us got in the ground but Bo was focused on Tamsin forcing me to stand in front of her one more time while I grabbed Bo's hands and looked at her.

That's when I saw it. The agony of a desperate love that was surfacing too late.

"BoBo..." I muttered touching her face.

"She's not dead, Kenzi." muttered Bo. "She can't be dead."

"I'm so sorry, Bo." said Tamsin. "I didn't know anything when I got there."

Again a blow of energy threw Tamsin to the other side of the room and again, Bo lost all control while she got me out the way and walked up to the valkyrie ready to kill her.

"Bo!" "Stop!" I shouted, looking around me for something that could help me.

Suddenly I saw it, in the table as if Lauren just left it there for me. It was one of her injections with the same color she used when she needed to relax someone.

Just what I needed to stop Bo now.

"Thanks, Lauren." I muttered, knowing that she was watching over us even now.

I ran to the table and got the injection before ran back to Bo and stabbed her with the medical object in the neck surprising Tamsin and Bo at the same time. Bo fell to the ground, then feeling tired while I took her in my arms and looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Don't let it be real, Kenzi." muttered Bo in sleppy sadness. "Don't let me lose her..."

I kissed her head with my heart broken while I closed my eyes, rocking her in my arms. Lauren was death and Bo would never be the same, but there was more to it in this family.

"Kenzi...Lauren's body is with Dyson at his gym." said Tamsin with a breath.

"Then we have to go there." I said, touching Bo's face while the tears ran down my face to the face of my best friend.

_You think you're too good for us!_

_No! You think I'm not enough for Bo!_

_She's my best friend..._

_And I love her..._

_I know!_

Tamsin got us to the gym and what I saw there made my heart drop a little more. Dyson was in his wolf form beside Lauren's body, from time to time he left a sad howl out and he never saw us coming when I left Bo with Tamsin and got closer to the bed to see what I couldn't believe.

Lauren was really dead.

"My god..." I muttered touching her hand.

She was frozen and that scared me because Lauren was allays warm and full of life, but now she was only a corpse, she didn't feel any cold and neither Dyson tongue when the wolf licked her hand before he put his nose in my hand. Then he jumped off the bed and went to Bo to sit beside her like a dog who just lost one of his owners and was trying to console the other.

I turned to see Lauren and knelt in front of her looking at her beautiful face now bruised at the same time I trembled from the pain. We didn't start well but with her way of doing everything, her big brain and especially her way to take care of Bo, she won me and now I couldn't imagine a life without her.

_You know, Kenzi? If I had a sister, I would like her to be like you..._

_Really? Come on, Lauren, I'm like you public enemy number one._

_No, really..._

_Why?_

_Because you make me realize that there's more in this world beside my lab. You and Bo does that all the time..._

"I never told you that...I would like to be your sister." I said putting my head on her arm.

There was so much I wanted to tell her, so much I wanted to thank her that I didn't know where to start that's why I stood there, crying like a baby because she deserved this.

Lauren Lewis deserved my tears more than others I cried before.

Later a looked at her before kissing her cheek and touch her long blonde hair that always fascinated me before I started to talk again.

"I don't know what we will do without our doc now, Lauren. You were the brains of this team, the woman with the answers and at the same time you were our healer physically and mentally, but now you're gone and I..." I said sobbing while I closed my eyes. "I don't know what are we going to do without you."

I looked around me seeing Dyson in his wolf form sitting beside Bo with the saddest expression I ever saw in him. Tamsin was crying with her wings spread, kneeling on the ground while she hugged a unconscious Bo, who couldn't bare the thought of losing Lauren.

I looked at the window where the moon glowed more than usual while I put Lauren's hand on my lips as I kissed it before I saw the reflection of that wonderful woman in the moon, smiling at me while she blow me a kiss.

And in some part of me, my heart started to beat again, knowing that she would be always by our side,waiting at the end of the tunnel.

_Till next time, Kenzi..._

_Goodbye, doc...I'll miss you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bo: The Best I Ever Had**

**"Lauren!"**

**I ran to her wrapping her in a hug that she asnwered with strength before I separated a little from her to look at her eyes. I knew Tamsin was lying and she wasn't death.**

**My Lauren was strong and a fighter, she couldn't die that easy.**

**"Bo..."**

**"I have the strangest dream..." I lauged putting my hands on her hips. "Tamsin told me you were death in a car accident and Kenzi was destroyed but now I know everything is a lie. You're here and you're ok and..."**

**"Bo..." said Lauren again.**

**"No, Lauren. Let me tell you this." I said taking a breath. "This made me realize that I need to tell you, that I can't lose you without you knowing it and that I'm going to fight for you. Lauren Lewis, I lov..."**

**"Wake up, love." muttered Lauren.**

Suddenly a felt a light in my face and I looked away while I opened my eyes trying to focus on something. I could see that I wasn't in my house anymore and that's wasn't in the Dal either.

No, I was in Dyson's gym.

"What is...?" I started to ask looking around me.

"Relax, Bo. Breath..." said Tamsin.

I looked up to her sad green eyes and then I remembered what happened at my house making me jump out of Tamsin's arms and to the ground while Tamsin let out a sad breath that confused my futher.

"Bo..."

Dyson's voice scared me even if I knew I was in his home and that's when I realized that his eyes were darker and he had them red from crying. Trick was there too with his head in his arms and even Bruce was crying in a corner like a baby making me remember again my dream.

"Lauren..." I muttered feeling the pain in my heart.

"BoBo..."

Kenzi's tiny voice made me look at her. My best friend, my heart, was knelt in front of a bed crying and with a look that made my heart break even more when she turned to look at the bed and I followed her sing.

_No...No!_

My body reacted and I threw myself to the bed falling over Lauren's brusied body. My nightmares were real and she was here, without moving, without breathing...

"I can't breath." I muttered.

This couldn't be happening. I couldn't have lost Lauren before I got the chance and the bravery to repair our relationship. Life couldn't be that cruel and punish me like this for my selfish acts, right?

_Please, please..._

"Bo breathe...calm down." muttered Kenzi running to hug me.

I touched Lauren's body again with fear, unable to believe this was happening and feeling the worst pain I ever felt in my life. My heart was hurting seeing the woman who stole my soul lying there, in that bed.

_You really are dark..._

_No, Bo. I'm yours..._

She was mine, since the first moment we meet I knew that. Her eyes always told me that and I never knew how to take care of her. That's why life was taking her away from me, because I didn't deserved her.

But I needed her, god, I needed her more than I needed my life.

"Lauren..." I sobbed touching her face.

My tears ran down my face, the pain was destroying my heart in a way that I couldn't explain. She always protected me, she gave her reputation, her life, her soul for me and, what I did for her? I just abandoned her.

I was so stupid...so, so, stupid...

I closed my eyes and put my head in the crock of her neck while my sobs made my body tremble and my tears fell in Lauren's cuts. I could feel Kenzi behind me just I could felt the rest of my family around me but any of them could understand the level of loss that I was suffering right now.

I loved her and I didn't tell her enough. I wanted her beside me and I never showed her. I adored her and I didn't had the time to let her know.

Suddely I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Tamsin behind me with something in her had. It was the necklake I gave Lauren, the one she always wore like I always wore hers.

"She told me to tell you that you were the light of he life, that you gave the the best moments of happiness and the worst moments of sadness and that you were the more precious thing for her because you gave her your love and you made her meet a lot of people. She wanted you to never give up." said Tamsin with her eyes glued to the ground.

I shook my head unable to say anything while I turned to look at Lauren, then I took Lauren's necklake in my hands and put them on her body. Nothing would make my world complete again without her and that truth was breaking my soul like nothing did before.

"She's gone. There's nothing to fight for anymore." I said putting my head on Lauren's breast.

If she was here, she would tell me that there was everything I needed to go on but that wasn't true, without her, what was left for me? I lost the love of my life long before I was ready to let her go.

Damnit, I never realized what my life would become without her.

"Let me alone." I said without moving my face away from Lauren's body.

One by one, my family left the room while I stayed with Lauren trying to imagine my life without her. Without her guidante, without her smile, without her worried look every time we face something dangerous.

"What I do without you now?" I asked her in a trembling voice.

I touched her neck, the same that I kissed so many times and I felt her skin cold agaisnt my hand, something that I couldn't associate with Lauren. She was always warm, she always took care of people and she was the most dedicated lover I ever had.

And I will never be with her again.

"Why this had to happen to you?" I asked touching her perfect face. "Why not me?"

I knew the answer even if it hurted me more. Life took Lauren away from her because she never knew how to love her. The doctor was an angel for the monster inside me and human part I had never appreciated her enough to make her stay by my side.

Now I understad that I should cry and beg for her to be with me forever.

I looked at her before I closed the gasp between us to kiss her with all the pain and desperation that I had inside. I wanted Lauren with me and not here, in this bed unable to hear me or giving me a hug.

And that's when I had a flash, it was only a moment but I saw Lauren driving her car to come back home with a shadow behind her and then I saw the accident and I saw her on the ground just before Tamsin got there.

"Bo..." I heard her call.

I broke the kiss and took her face in my hands with trembling hands while I realized that Lauren called me before she died. Lauren was waiting for me to save her and I didn't knew. I left her alone like all the other times.

I put my head again in her chest and continued crying without knowing what else to do while the darkness and the tired feelings overcame me and I closed my eyes muttering the words that I didn't told Lauren enough.

"I love you...now and forever." I muttered knowing that the words would forever be on my heart.

Not far from Bo standing beside the wall and with tears in her eyes, Lauren watched her with her heart on the ground. She never knew for sure if Bo loved her or not but seeing this moment, where Bo had her necklake in her hands and cried to sleep she didn't had any doubt.

Bo loved her as much as she loved Bo.

"It's time, Lauren." said a voice behind her.

She turned to see Hale standing there with a tender smile on his lips and a look full of understanding because, like her, he was through this and he was her great anchor right now where she desperately needed someone after discovering that her death was only part of the great plan the dark knight had for them.

"Can I..." started Lauren.

"Go, say goodbye." said Hale putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lauren walked up to Bo who was sleeping and touched her long brunette hair while she kissed her head and then looked at her with a tiny smile on her lips.

"Now I have to go, Bo but...but someday, when all this is over, we will see each other again." said Lauren. "We will be together again."

"Together." muttered Bo.

Lauren breathed letting out a sob and looked at Bo a couple of minutes before she put her hand over Bo's and they started to glow making the doctor's necklake change into a two tiny angels with the frist letter of her names L and B.

Then Lauren walked again from Bo while she heard Kenzi sob harder and shout Dyson that she didn't wanted her things, that she only needed Lauren. A reaction Lauren espected but still surprised her.

"Kenzi always loved you...in her own way." said Hale beside her.

"I know." said Lauren.

Hale took her hand before he opened a portal that should tansport them to their new realm. The place where the god Odín was waiting for them to be part of a war against Hell. A war the couldn't lose for the future of the world.

"Someday we will see each other again." said Lauren looking over her shoulder one more time. "Meanwhile...stay together."

When she saw that everybody got her message, even Bo who was still sleeping, Lauren couldn't do anything else but to smile when she saw them agreeing with her while the put their hand on their chests.

"Together..." she heard them say.

Now she could go throught the portal and face this war while she waited for the promised future Odín held for her in the other side of this adventure.


End file.
